Portal to Nowhere
by Burnzs
Summary: Danny is sent around the Ghost Zone to discover the mystery behind the portals that are popping up all over the place. When he finally catches one, he ends up in a new place only to be stranded when the portal closes behind him. Will he be able to find his way back home?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Danny looked down at frostbite's map again and sighed. It had been several weeks since he had first gotten the request for help from everyone's favorite popsicle, and he still hadn't found anything.

To be honest, when he had first heard about a portal that was popping up all over the ghost zone, he didn't exactly see it as an "A" class emergency.

That is, until he heard about how it was sucking up items and beings and sending them to the real world. That was when he came in.

Thankfully, the map showed him where the portal showed up. The problem was that whenever Danny showed up, the portal was done sucking stuff up and would disappear.

What was more frustrating was that they couldn't even trace where the ghostly stuff popped up in the real world.

He was about to turn around and head to the next location, but he was stopped by Sam's voice on his ear communicator. With a dejected sigh, he turned around and headed toward home.

**XxDannyxX**

Sam pulled down a slide and pointed to her hand drawn map of the ghost zone.

Danny had turned back to his human half and he and Tucker joined her in Danny's room to listen to her plan to catch the portal.

Sam cleared her throat and they both snapped to attention.

"Alright, I'm starting to think that these portals aren't random," she said.

Danny frowned, "So what you mean is that someone is making these things appear?"

Sam nodded and pointed to the east side of her map, "The first time that you tried to find the portal, it was open until you got close, then it closed and opened up on the opposite side," here she moved her finger to the opposite side of the map, "when you got to it, it disappeared and moved to the original area," she moved her finger back, "Yesterday, you spent the whole time going back and forth trying to catch it, to no avail.

Danny nodded, "I know what you mean. Usually we would have made at least a little progress while we wasted the whole day."

Sam nodded, "Right. So we have to find a way to catch whoever is doing this off guard. To do this, we need to distract their attention."

Danny nodded, "I get it. How exactly do you plan to do that?"

Sam tapped her chin, "I'm guessing that whoever is doing this is paranoid, since they close the portal whenever you get within a certain perimeter. When it is shut down, Danny isn't anywhere close enough to catch it, However, it might be close if you use the Specter Speeder, and I think they might be preparing if he tries to catch it in the Specter Speeder, therefore, me and Tucker are going to take said vehicle and head for the portal, while you hide over where the portal will appear next.

Danny frowned, "How do you know where it will appear next?"

Tuck stepped up, "By process of elimination, I have calculated the most likely destination of the next portal. There is one of several places that it could appear next, but we are lucky that they are close together, so when we distract the other portal, you can find the location of the next and head to it when the one we are chasing closes."

Danny nodded, "I get it, but how do you know that they won't just close it when they see me?"

Sam shook her head, "I noticed that it takes a while for the thing to close, so if you catch them off guard, then they won't have time to close it."

He nodded, but frowned when another idea hit him, "Won't they notice if I'm not in the vehicle?"

Sam smiled, "I have all that planned out. I have the perfect disguise."

Danny crossed his arms and gave a pointed look, "And what exactly could that be?"

Sam's smile widened and she pulled out a life sized mannequin of Danny Phantom. The jumpsuit was exactly on, the symbol was in place, but the problem was the lack of a face and one very important detail, "Let me present to you my Dannequin!" she said happily.

"Um Sam, One problem," Danny said, pointing to the doll.

"Yes?" Sam asked sweetly.

He started to sweat, "There's something off about it," he started to wring his hands, trying to think of a way to break it to her nicely.

It turned out that he didn't need to, because Tucker saved him when he burst out laughing, "The likeness is uncanny!" he said, dramatically falling backward before rolling on the ground and clutching his side.

Sam huffed indignantly, "What's wrong with it? I know it doesn't have a face, but I didn't want my parents to realize that I was making a mannequin of Danny. I didn't want them to become suspicious."

Danny sweat dropped, "That's not the problem," he said "This guy has a giant paunch."

Sam frowned and looked at the mannequin again and chuckled nervously. Its gut was indeed protruding, but she waved it off, "It will look more like you when we make the face," she said. She pulled out a magic marker and drew a curve and two dots to make a smiley face on the doll. This caused Tucker to freeze, take a look at it, and then laugh even harder.

Sam blushed and stomped her foot, "Alright alright! The conveyer belt was on the fritz, so they gave me a faceless Danny with a paunch! It's the best we can do!" she paused and lowered her voice, "Maybe it'll fool them from afar."

Danny waved his hand to get her attention, "As funny as that is, I'm more worried that it won't fool anyone, I mean, it doesn't exactly look like-."

"Beware!"

Danny looked up in annoyance as the box ghost flew into the window. He was about to change into his ghost half, but he was stopped when the box ghost flew past him.

"I have finally come to get my revenge!" he shouted, "Prepare to be defeated by my weapons of mass cardboard and squareness!"

He tackled the mannequin, turned intangible, and flew through the wall. After he was all the way through, they heard the box ghost inquire, "Hey, did you gain weight?"

Sam pushed a button and another Dannequin fell down and she drew another smiley face on it, shooting Danny with a pointed look.

Danny waved it off, "That was merely a coincidence. We all know that Boxy isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. That doesn't necessarily mean that the doll looks like-"

Suddenly, he was interrupted when the roof crashed in and Skulker flew in and shouted, "I will have your pelt on my wall! Welt!"

Danny prepared to change again, but then was stopped when Skulker launched a net past him and trapped the mannequin. He pulled it up and looked at the Dannequin, "Hey, did you gain weight?" he asked. He shrugged and flew off.

Sam pushed the button again and prepared another Dannequin.

Danny stood, mouth agape, but he managed to stammer out, "T-this doesn't mean anything! It could be a-"

They were interrupted again when Valery flew in in response to Skulker's explosion. She looked around and spotted the Dannequin, "You!" she shouted, and before anyone could react, she shot a net at the mannequin and pulled it up. She looked it and sneered, but asked "Did you gain weight?" before shrugging it off and flying away.

Danny hung his head in defeat, "I would deny it again, but I fear we'll get attacked again."

Sam squealed and hugged her newest Dannequin and Danny sighed. He looked down to see Tucker still rolling around laughing.

**XxSamxX**

The next day, the three made their way into their planned positions and Danny took his earphone before flying off to hide in the next area. Sam looked over to Tucker and they both nodded and buckled up and started up the Specter Speeder. Sam smiled over to the Dannequin before putting it's arm over it and she cuddled up next to it. She sighed contently before she went pale when she heard a chuckle beside her.

"Having fantasies?" Tucker asked.

Sam scowled and turned away, "You tell Danny and I'll spread the photo of you two during the gorilla incident."

Tucker smiled, "So? That just punishes Danny too? You wouldn't do that."

Sam smiled back and he started to sweat, "That would only work to convince him that you are lying. After all, what girl in love would send blackmail photos all over school?

Tucker chewed his lip, "Alright you win this round."

Sam nodded and they turned toward the portal and flew off toward it.

As they were nearing the portal, Sam expected it to close, but she was surprised when the portal stayed open and waited for them to come in before closing. She frowned. It was not good that they were alone and didn't know where they were, Danny also thought they were safe, so they couldn't find him.

She turned to the new area and she suddenly had to cover her eyes as a blinding flash came up. She looked out of the window tentively, but she gasped when she saw that they were in a giant cage.

A voice sounded from the other side of the bars, "Well, it's about time that you used that blasted Specter speeder. Plasmius told me that this was supposed to be some energy converter, and we can't necessarily harvest ghost energy properly when we don't have a converter."

She looked around, and she was surprised to see a ghostly pale man with a strange outfit and a purple rope tied around his back. His long black hair went down his back. She had never seen a living human that scared her so much. While she was terrified of the power he emanated, she still couldn't bring her gaze away from the slitted, snake-like pupils surrounded by golden irises.

The man hissed again, "You two must be those meddling brats that he told me about," he paused to examine his nails, "It's really a shame that we couldn't get the second boy as well," he stopped and looked up with a feral grin, "Oh well, That boy will be stuck anyways, after all, he can't traverse the ghost zone without your vehicle. Soon, I will have ultimate power and it won't matter what world you come from! I will rule you all!"

He cackled maniacally before turning around and snapping, "You! Vultures! Show our guests their room!"

Sam looked behind him and she gasped when the vultures came through the windshield, grabbed them, turned intangible and dropped them in a cell below. When the Vultures went through the bars, they turned back to them and sighed, "Sorry about this," the leader said, "We have to serve our master, so we have no say."

Sam just huffed and blew a strand of hair out of her face. The bird sighed again before turning to the Dannequin, "No hard feelings, right?" he asked, and Sam's mouth went agape. The bird did a once over of the doll before asking, "Hey, did you gain weight?"

Sam resisted the urge to face-palm, and she could see Tucker on the side, trembling from his pent up laughter. She waited before the birds left and the two of them burst out in laughter, but they stopped when their situation hit them, and Sam had to think back to what the stranger said.

He seemed to think that Danny was not able to go through the ghost zone. If he was working with Vlad, shouldn't he know that Danny was half-ghost? Whatever the case, she was really hoping that they could handle whatever this man had planned.

**XxNarutoxX**

Naruto looked up at the mansion, and gulped. He knew that he shouldn't be scared of a haunted house. He was a freakin' ninja for Pete's sake! Sure, he was still a genin, but he was still able to defeat Gaara and bring Tsunade to the village. Sure he wasn't able to bring Sasuke back, but after he was able to do more missions, he was going to go training with Jiraiya, and then he would come back way stronger.

Now, however, he was facing down something that even he couldn't defeat. After all, he was sure he could beat every possible villain, heck, he could even take an army, in his humble opinion, but all that brute strength and ability meant squat when faced with this.

After all, you can't out muscle a ghost.

He was about to try to sneak off, but he was stopped when Ino came up behind him and whacked him upside the head.

He sat on the side, sulking, "That was mean, Ino-chan." He said tearfully.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever. What are you scared of anyways? It's just a house! The owner says that if we clean it, he'll pay us for a B-rank! Do you know how much trouble I went to to get a D-rank mission that paid a B-rank salary?"

"But Ino-chan, he whined, "It's ghosts. We can't beat ghosts."

Ino shook her head, "There are no such things," she said, she opened the door and kicked the boy into the house, "Now, get in there while Sakura and I take care of the yard. Your clones should be fine for helping you clean it up, so don't come out until you're done!"

Naruto burst into dramatic anime tears and he began to beat on the door frantically, "Please Ino-chan! There are ghosts in here!"

He was about to try to shout louder, but he stopped when he saw a flash from behind him and a few boxes fell over. He turned around slowly and came face to face with a boy who looked a little older than him. He had white hair and was dressed in a black jumpsuit with a 'D' on the front.

He seemed to be pushing boxes off of himself and Naruto's fear melted back to his desire to help, and he moved to lift some of the boxes, "Where'd you come from?" He asked with concern, "Don't you know it's dangerous in here? You could have gotten hurt worse than just having a few boxes fall on you."

The boy waved it off, "I'm fine," he said, "but could you please tell me where I am? I seem to be lost."

Naruto smiled, "You are currently in Fire Country in the elemental nations. Do you need help getting where you are headed?"

The boy waved it off, "Naw, I'm good. I don't necessarily know where it is that you are talking about, but I'm sure I could figure it out."

Naruto lifted the final box and looked down to see the wisps in place of the teen's legs. He looked up, wide eyed at the boy and started backing away, "Y-y-you're a g-g-ghost!" he stuttered

The teen looked down at his legs quickly and also went wide eyed, "Oh crap," he said, waving his arms, "Listen kid, I'm not going to hurt you-."

Naruto didn't listen to the monster's pleas, choosing instead to turn around and beat on the door, "Sakura-chan! Ino-chan! There's a real ghost in here! Please let me out before he eats my soul!"

He continued to beat on the door, but he stopped when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. He turned around slowly and looked up at the evil spirit. The glowing green eyes seemed to be boring into his soul. He was ready to try to fight back, but as the eyes stayed on him, he found himself frozen in place. He felt his mind leave him and his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.

**End**

**Please don't review. Just favorite or story watch.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Danny first fell through the portal, he was confused. This of course was followed by pain when he suddenly flew into a pile of cardboard boxes. He waited for the familiar "Beware!" but when none came, he moved to pull the boxes off, but he stopped when he found another hand reaching over and pulling boxes off of him. He looked up and was surprised to see a kid a little younger than him reaching down to help him out.

It was a blonde kid in a vibrant, orange jumpsuit. Danny was a little curious about the three whisker marks on his cheek, but he decided to wait to question on them after he found out where he was.

"Where'd you come from?" The boy said timidly with concern, "Don't you know it's dangerous in here? You could have gotten hurt worse than just having a few boxes fall on you."

Danny gave a reassuring smile and waved off the concern, "I'm fine," he said. He figured now was a good a time as any to get some info, so he smiled again and said, "But could you please tell me where I am? I seem to be lost."

The boy flashed him a radiant smiled, "You are currently in Fire Country in the elemental nations. Do you need help getting where you are headed?"

Danny waved his concern off again and gave a smile of his own, "Naw, I'm good. I don't necessarily know where it is that you are talking about, but I'm sure I could figure it out."

Danny was about to ask more, but the boy suddenly picked up a box and went wide eyed and looked up at him. Danny's smile fell and he looked curiously at the boy.

The boy seemed to have gone pale and was backing away from him, "Y-y-you're a g-g-ghost!" he stuttered.

Danny looked down and inwardly cursed when he saw that he had forgotten to rematerialize his legs. He looked up, wide-eyed, "Oh crap," he said. He started waving his arms in hope of calming the kid, but it only seemed to make the kid more nervous, so he stopped and started, "Listen kid, I'm not going to hurt you-."

The boy didn't seem to want to listen and he chose instead to turn around and beat on the door, "Sakura-chan! Ino-chan! There's a real ghost in here! Please let me out before he eats my soul!"

Danny fought back the urge to roll his eyes. Why did people always think he would eat their souls? Oh yeah, it was cause he was a ghost. The boy continued to beat on the door, so Danny went over to try to talk to him, but when Danny touched his shoulder, the boy turned around and seemed to shrink into himself. Danny could see the pure terror in the younger boy's eyes and he tried his best to fix the situation, but before he could even utter a word, the boy's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fainted.

Danny inwardly cursed. Why did he have to have that kind of effect on people? He carefully picked the boy up and moved him onto a nearby couch.

He sighed again and looked up. Hopefully he could go back home before the kid could wake up. He looked up to the wall where the portal was and frowned when he saw no swirling green ghost zone. It looked like he had missed his chance. What was he supposed to do now?

He sat down and began to think. He supposed that the portal could probably come back, but he had absolutely no way of knowing how long it would take for that to happen. He had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to hang out here until the portal appeared, so he sighed in resignation and sat on a nearby sofa and waited. It looked like he only had one lead at the moment and that particular lead happen to be unconscious on a couch.

**XxNarutoxX**

Naruto snapped his eyes open and looked around. Something wasn't right. Where was the ghost he had seen? He heard a crash and he looked over and saw the white haired ghost approaching him. He started backing up until he hit a wall, but the ghost kept coming. Its eyes were starting to glow red and it opened its mouth to reveal several layers of sharp teeth. It then raised its hand toward him, and he could just feel the life being drained out of him. He tried to fight it, but he was unable to move even a little. He then fell to the floor, dead.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up, looking around frantically for any signs of a ghost, but when he didn't see anything, slowly stood up.

He then heard a crash behind him and he turned around warily. When he saw a figure, he let out a blood curdling shriek. The figure just stood there until Naruto stopped to breath.

When Naruto finally stopped, he saw that the figure was still there, and he carefully crept over and saw that the 'figure' ended up being a coatrack. He coughed and blushed, silently thanking any god out there that no one saw him.

He looked around warily again before he decided that he had wasted enough time with his fainting spell. He quickly made the hand signs and five Kage Bunshin appeared around him. When the smoke cleared, Naruto thought he heard something else crash, but he decided to ignore it for now. This whole area was falling down.

They quickly cleaned up the house and Naruto ran out to meet the girls in the garden. They seemed to be done already and were sitting at the gazebo and were sipping some lemonade. Naruto bit back a curse at them, but decided to put a smile on instead.

"All done!" he yelled happily.

Sakura turned to him and looked over her sunglasses at him, "Alright, we're done too," she paused, "I heard a lot of screaming while you were in there, are you alright?"

Naruto kicked the ground, "I'm fine, I was just a little jumpy. Now let's go play!"

Sakura stood up, walked over and smacked him in the back of the head, "Quit playing around! We need to go report to Tsunade-sama!"

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted, "Baa-chan can wait. I wanted to see the house completely now that it's clean."

Sakura rolled her eyes and drew back to punch him again, but she froze mid swing and her eyes seemed to flash a more neon green and she pulled her hand back and she crossed her hands pleasantly and said, "Alright, hurry up, though, we need to hurry and tell Tsunade soon."

Naruto scratched his head at the strange behavior, but shrugged it off and turned to run around the house. He saw enough of the inside and he really didn't want any part of that, but that didn't mean he could see how Ino and Sakura did. He ran around and didn't almost didn't notice when the girls decided to leave. He followed them to the Hokage tower and he started getting that scary feeling that he had while he as in the mansion. He attempted to shrug it off, but the feeling just kept bugging him.

Later, Naruto found himself in front of his favorite ramen stand, and just to indulge himself, he ordered a few extra bowls of ramen. He thanked Ayame and sat to eat, but froze when he felt a presence behind him. It seemed familiar with the one he felt at the house and at the tower, but he really hoped that that this whole thing was just part of his imagination.

He slowly turned around and looked around the area, but he was glad to see that no one was there. He sighed in relief and turned back to his ramen. When he was completely done, he paid and started toward his apartment. He couldn't shake the feeling, but for some reason, it always seemed like someone was watching him. He shuddered each time, and it only seemed to make the creepy feeling go away for a few minutes before it came back full force.

He made his way down the street, looking around warily until he found his apartment door. He unlocked it and slowly walked to his bed. He changed into his pajamas, and for that short time, the feeling went away, but it came back as he was getting ready for bed.

Once he lay down on the bed, the feeling was completely gone, and he warily closed his eyes before falling into a light sleep.

**XxDannyxX **

Danny watched as the boy's eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up, looking around frantically. When he finally seemed satisfied, he slowly stood up.

While he was backing up, Danny accidentally bumped the coatrack and a few things crashed off of it, and the boy went wide eyed and let out the highest, least manly squeal that Danny had ever heard. When the boy finally stopped to breath, Danny was doing his best to keep still while also keeping the pent up laughter from blowing his cover.

The boy seemed to notice what it was that set him off and he coughed and blushed, pretending to brush it off as if he had never done it. Danny was silently thanking any god out there that he was able to keep in his laughter.

The boy seemed to look around warily again before he finally just huffed and put his hands up in a weird hand signs. Suddenly, five replicas of himself popped into existence, and Danny was so surprised that he accidentally jumped backward and knocked a box over. Thankfully, the kid didn't come check out the noise.

The copies quickly cleaned up the house and the boy ran out to find his other teammates. The girls were in the garden gazebo, sipping lemonade. Danny rolled his eyes at the girls' blatant ditching of their teammate, but held back.

At least, he did until the pink haired girl punched the poor boy in the head. He frowned. Not only had they ditched him to do the work alone, but they also abuse him. There were a few thoughts that came to his mind, and none of them were good.

The boy asked if he could go play around, and the girl was reeling back to hit him again, and Danny acted without thinking. He quickly overshadowed the girl in mid-punch and agreed to let the kid play around. He was proud of himself, too cause he remembered the name of the person they were reporting to, so he was able to repeat the name to make it sound more urgent.

He smiled happily at the boy as he ran through the yard, but the other girl seemed to be ready to go, so he waved at the boy, got out of the girl, and the three left. Danny was about to follow, but he stopped when two figures appeared in the yard where the three kids stood before.

They were both dressed in a white outfit with a large purple rope tied on the back and they wore a headband with a music note on it. One had long red hair and had red triangles tattooed under his eyes. The second man was hunched over and had a deep blue hair. The man with red hair held up a photo that Danny saw was of the blonde boy.

"So this Uzumaki Naruto?" he asked his partner, "Do you know exactly why Orochimaru-sama wanted him assassinated?"

The shorter shrugged, "I didn't bother to ask, but I think he said something about interference with his plans. Of course, we're not that high up in his army, so we don't get told much. Let's just get this over with so that we can get lunch."

The second guy sighed, but nodded his consent and the two jumped off in different directions. Danny quickly made his way to where the boy, now identified as Naruto, was. He and his group seemed to be in front of a large red building, and the man with red hair was sitting atop it with a blow dart, aimed at Naruto.

Danny swore quietly before taking off toward the man. He only had enough time to think of one plan before he made it up there, and he quickly went to the front of the dart and blew the dart back into the man's mouth.

The man gagged a couple times before falling to the ground dead. Danny shuddered. He hated killing people, but it happened too quickly for him to do any different, so he gently closed the man's eyes before flying back to Naruto. He followed the boy in hopes of catching the next culprit without death.

He followed the hyper blonde to what looked to be a ramen stand. Danny looked to the side to see the other man setting up another dart gun out of sight, and Danny quickly flew over and knocked the man out with a ghost ray. This seemed to alert Naruto because the boy looked around warily before going back to his food.

Danny sighed in relief as the younger boy headed toward his apartment. He unlocked the door before slowly walking in and locking the door behind him. Danny watched him until he started changing clothes, in which time; he flew out of the room to give him some privacy.

Once Danny made sure that the boy was completely safe, he turned back and flew toward where he left the second man. He was about to get some information.

**XxSamxX**

Sam looked out of her cell as the strange man sat in a chair, drinking something that smelled alcoholic. Suddenly, there was a poof of smoke and another man appeared. He was dressed in purple with his hair pulled up in a white ponytail and he wore round glasses.

"Orochimaru-sama, the men you sent have failed. They were not heard from after the deadline. Therefore, we can only assume that the Uzumaki boy still lives."

The man nodded, "That's fine," he hissed, "Not to worry, Kabuto. There's more cannon fodder where they came from. Just keep in mind that as long as that boy is still alive, there is a chance that Vlad's plan may fail. After all," he hissed, "Demons and ghosts don't mix."

Sam shuddered at the man's words, but quickly turned back to tucker and relayed what she heard. He nodded and started tying the information into his PDA.

"So apparently, there is this boy named Uzumaki that holds the key to this man's defeat, something about Demons and Ghosts. So far, we have Orochimaru and Kabuto as the names of the villains. Now we just need a way to get out.

Sam flashed a winning smile, "I got this covered too."

Tucker nodded and the two set to work.

**End**

**A.N. I indiscriminately delete Anonymous reviews. I would delete every review, but the site won't let me delete unano****nymous reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Danny flew around town in search of a way home, but every lead he found ended up being a dud. His focus was mainly around the grapevine, listening for rumors about ghosts, monsters, etc. Really, there wasn't much of a rumor circulating besides the occasional complaint about some snake attack, or how some toad got into the hot springs, so it really wasn't that big of news.

Overall, it was useless information that he could not use. Due to this, he gave up on that and he listened around for a reason why that Naruto kid would be targeted. The conversations that were centered around him mostly consisted of stories of a reformed prankster, or a strong role model. There were a few people who complained that he might go on a rampage, but the majority of the things that were said were praising him and speaking highly of his skill.

He was a little confused about how a kid that age could be revered so highly. Well, sure, he was around that age and he was revered just as highly, but he was a freakin' super hero for pity's sake. It's not like this city has their own super hero too.

He then thought to when the boy had created those clones to help him clean. Duplicating was something that a super hero did. He shrugged and continued through the town until he found the apartment that held the object of his quest.

The said little blonde bundle was curled up in his bed with that ridiculous sleeping cap as Danny made his way into the room and sat atop the dresser. There he waited for the boy to wake up.

**XxNarutoxX**

Naruto awoke the next morning in a wonderful mood. The feeling of foreboding seemed to be completely gone and he was feeling as light as a feather. He quickly jumped out of bed and started to get dressed. Since he did a 'B' rank mission yesterday, he was allowed to take the day off and he planned to spend it training.

He quickly made some Ramen and high tailed it as fast as he could to the nearest training ground and began to beat the tar out of the nearest post. He was so busy making woodchips that he almost didn't notice when the boy came into the clearing beside him.

Of course he did notice, because he was a ninja.

He turned to the boy and gave a bright smile, "Hello!" he said, "I haven't seen you around town before."

The boy gave a thin smile, "I'm not really from here. I'm visiting for certain reason."

Naruto perked up, "Did you come to admire how awesome I am?"

The boy smile the same smile again, "Something like that," he said. He pulled out a piece of paper and Naruto beamed before running over to see what it was. However, upon seeing what was on the paper, he started to back away from the boy slowly.

The picture was of him in the chūnin exams when he was leaning on a wall. It looked as if it was taken by someone who was hiding behind a dumpster, and it gave off a real 'stalkerish' vibe. One that Naruto wasn't too fond of. He stammered out, "It's very nice that you admire me enough to take that photo, but I don't really need a fan."

The boy gave him a deadpan look, "You think I'm a stalker, don't you?"

Naruto chuckled nervously, "No!" a blatant lie, "I never thought that!"

The boy just sighed and rubbed he area between his eyes, "This was a photo that I found when two men were talking about assassinating someone. I was guessing that they meant you, if you're this Uzumaki brat that they mentioned.

At this point, Naruto's thoughts split two separate ways. The first part of him was running around in circles screaming in fear because he would have assassination attempts thrown at him. The second part was puffing out his chest and laughing uproarishly with pride because he was revered enough to get a bounty on his head.

Finally, he settled on the prideful reaction and puffed out his chest, "That's right! I'm so awesome!'

The boy gave him another deadpanned look, "You mean to tell me that you want assassinations attempted on you?"

Naruto waved it off, "Of course not! But whatever helps my ninja career is perfect for me. So who was it that sent out a hit on me? I'll go out and find them and kick their butt to deter any future attempts."

The boy sighed and seemed to think it over, but finally gave in, "They mentioned someone named Orochimaru. I have no clue who that is, but maybe you do…"

He trailed off when he seemed to notice Naruto's expression. After all, it might be concerning if someone were to suddenly go completely pale within a small time frame. And just like that, Naruto's thoughts of pride drained away at the thought of that man coming after him. Naruto may have thought highly of himself, but he was not stupid. He knew that if that snake came after him, then he would stand no chance.

His eyes went wide, "I have to go tell Baa-chan!"

He quickly made his way past the boy and headed toward the Hokage tower, but he was surprised when Shizune ran out to meet him. She looked frantic, but once she saw him, her eyes seemed to soften, "Thank goodness that you're safe! I thought that something happened to you when we didn't find you yesterday."

Naruto shrugged, "I wasn't feeling well, so I went home early. It felt like someone was watching me all day, so I turned in early."

Shino nodded, "Apparently you were, because you had two people sent here to assassinate you."

Naruto nodded, "I know. That kid told me about it and I ran over here as soon as I heard. I was actually going to tell Baa-chan, but I guess he must have come here already."

Shizune shook her head, "I don't know about any kid, but one of the men who were sent came to us and turned himself in. The strange part was that when he walked in, he had green eyes, but after he told us that he was sent after you, he passed out and when he woke up, he had blue eyes."

Naruto scratched his head, "What does that mean exactly?"

Shizune shrugged, "I'm not exactly sure myself. Tsunade-sama just sent me out to warn you, and I was to let you know that she was going to assign people to follow you around to make sure you don't die."

Naruto deflated, "Aw man! Why do I need babysitters?"

Shizune smiled, "Tsunade-sama knew that you would be unhappy, so instead of assigning someone from the older generation, she decided to assign some of your friends. That way, you don't feel like you're being tied down and you can just hang out with your friends."

Naruto sighed, "Alright, what do you have for me?"

Shizune smiled, "Please go to Ichiraku's. We figured that this would be the most comfortable place for you to meet your friends. I'm glad you're safe, and I'll let Tsunade-sama know that you are aware."

Naruto smiled at her, "Alright, Shizune-nee-chan. I'll go to Ichiraku's. Thanks for letting me know."

Shizune smiled and nodded before she turned around headed back toward the tower.

Naruto quickly made his way toward his favorite restaurant and was surprised at who he saw. There, sitting on the stools, were the members of Team 8. He smiled before running up to them.

"Hi guys! Were you guys the ones who were assigned to be my babysitters?"

Kiba stood up first, "You know it! No one's gonna assassinate you on our watch!"

Naruto deadpanned, "Gee, I feel safer already."

Kiba laughed, "You should! With me and Akamaru scanning for foreign scents, no one will get close," he paused then quietly added, "As long as you don't go into a crowded area."

Shino then stepped forward, "Also, with my Kikaichū on you, we will be able to find you wherever you go. Therefore, if we lose you, there will be no fear."

Kiba then went over to Hinata and slung his arm over her shoulder, "And Hinata here has the Byakugan, so you are in good hands."

Naruto shrugged in agreement, "So you guys are going to hang out with me all day? I guess that's cool. 'm just glad it's you and not some weirdo," he shook the thought off, "Anyways, all I really planned to do was go hang out and train, but now I might need to make new plans that incorporate all three of us. After all, who would really enjoy just watching as someone else trains?"

He almost missed the twinkle in Hinata's eye, but before he could ask about it, Kiba jumped in, "Naw, man that's cool! We appreciate the consideration, but we can just join you. That way you get to practice fighting a team and we get to practice our teamwork!"

Naruto chuckled nervously, "Alright," he said, unsurely.

**XxDannyxX**

Danny waited for the Naruto to wake up before he decided to head out. He quickly made his way to where he had hidden the body of the unconscious assassin and took the picture off of him before he overshadowed the man and had him walk toward the Hokage's office. He then had him walk in, where he was tackled by several men dressed in black and wearing animal masks

"Hold up!" he shouted, "I come in peace!"

The leader, the one in a badger mask, sneered, "You are an Oto shinobi and you expect us to believe that?"

Danny frowned. Apparently, this man was from another town that was feuding with them. He guessed that would explain why he was sent to kill the one that was revered as a hero.

Danny shook his head, "No! I bring information that I was hoping to offer. The man pulled out a knife and put it to the other man's throat and Danny began to sweat. He didn't know if he would survive if his host died before he got out, and he didn't want to find out.

Luckily, he didn't have to as a woman's voiced called from a door down the hall, "I will see him!"

The badger looked toward the voice and said back, "Hokage-sama is that wise?"

The woman's voice floated back with more of an edge, "If he tries anything, then I will kill him."

The man reluctantly nodded and led Danny into a room with a large window. Sitting at a desk was a very powerful looking blonde woman in twin pigtails and a large green jacket. She also wore a grey undershirt that stretched across her very ample chest. The power that radiated off of her was almost suffocating.

She gave him a saccharine smile that only made him more nervous, "So what did you have in mind?"

Danny started to stammer, "W-well, my partner and I were sent here to assassinate one of your shinobi. We only received some photos and were sent to kill, so I have no current knowledge as to why. "

She quirked an eyebrow, "No current knowledge?"

Danny nodded, "Feel free to get the rest of the information out of me after I inform you of what I have to say," He then looked at her seriously, "We were sent to assassinate one Uzumaki Naruto."

She stood up and slammed her palms on the desk, "Like hell you are!" she shouted.

Danny put his hands up in a placating manner, "Currently I don't think I'm in any position to assassinate anyone, so I will continue. I don't exactly know why I am here, nor do I know if there are more, but I was hoping you might be able to send body guards for the kid or something."

Tsunade eyed him warily, "Why would an Oto nin worry about a blonde gaki?"

Danny smiled, "They don't."

With that, he exited the body and the man fell to the ground unconscious. The woman stood up quickly and ran toward him to restrain him, but the man was not able to fight back due to his state. With that, Danny flew out of the building and headed toward the training ground that he saw Naruto headed towards.

He quietly touched down, turned human, and walked up beside the hyperactive blonde, who looked over at him with a bright smile, "Hello!" he said, "I haven't seen you around town before."

Danny gave a thin smile, trying to come up with a way to explain the situation. Finally, he said, "I'm not really from here. I'm visiting for certain reason."

Naruto perked up, "Did you come to admire how awesome I am?"

Danny almost smiled at the boy's carefree nature, but he stopped himself, instead he gave the same thin smile again, "Something like that," he said. He pulled out the photo of Naruto and put it out and Naruto ran over to see what it was. However, upon seeing what was on the paper, he started to back away slowly.

He looked a bit uncomfortable before he stammered out, "It's very nice that you admire me enough to take that photo, but I don't really need a fan."

Danny was a bit curious of the change in attitude. Just moments ago, this same boy was basically offering his autograph, but now he said differently. Then Danny looked down at the photo and realized what was being implied.

He gave Naruto a deadpan look, "You think I'm a stalker, don't you?"

Naruto chuckled nervously, "No!" a blatant lie, "I never thought that!"

Danny just sighed and rubbed the area between his eyes, "This was a photo that I found when two men were talking about assassinating someone. I was guessing that they meant you, if you're this Uzumaki brat that they mentioned.

Naruto puffed out his chest, "That's right! I'm so awesome!"

Danny gave him another deadpanned look, "You mean to tell me that you want assassinations attempted on you?"

Naruto waved it off, "Of course not! But whatever helps my ninja career is perfect for me. So who was it that sent out a hit on me? I'll go out and find them and kick their butt to deter any future attempts."

Danny sighed again, inwardly wondering whether or not he should spill, but finally gave in, "They mentioned someone named Orochimaru. I have no clue who that is, but maybe you do…"

He trailed off, but from Naruto's reaction, the other boy knew who this man was. He went completely pale and his eyes went wide, "I have to go tell Baa-chan!"

Danny watched as Naruto pushed past him and headed toward the big tower. Suddenly a thought hit him. _That scary woman is his grandma?_

He watched as Naruto conversed with the leader's secretary before heading back to that ramen stand. There he met three other kids around his age. One had a dog.

They then began to talk about some weird stuff and Danny tuned them out and followed until the three went to a training ground and jumped off. It looked like it was three against one, well, the clones did make up for it, so Danny decided to sit on a tree branch and watch the fight.

He turned back into a human and watched until finally the boy in the fur coat suddenly stopped and turned around and looked at the trunk of the tree that Danny was hiding in. Danny made a mental joke about the kid marking his territory, but he froze when the boy's eyes trailed up and looked up at him…and the boy smiled.

Danny automatically knew that something was wrong, but before he could react, he felt metal on his neck and a stoic voice said, "Please explain as to why you are spying on us." It wasn't a request. And Danny inwardly swore.

**End**

**A.N. To those who beat the system…I shake my fist at you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Please explain as to why you are spying on us."

Before Danny could respond, he suddenly found himself manhandled down into the clearing. He was about to complain, but he stopped when Naruto's eyes lit up in recognition.

"Hey! You're that kid that I thought was a stalker!"

Danny felt the boy behind him tense and he sweat dropped, "Um, Naruto, that doesn't really put me in good light with your body guards."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and flashed a sheepish grin, "Uh, yeah guys, he's my friend!"

The dog boy raised an eyebrow, "Okay, what's his name? I haven't seen him around the village before."

Naruto opened his mouth, but his eyes glazed over and he closed his mouth again and Danny scoffed, "You didn't even ask me my name before you nearly ran me over."

Naruto gave anther sheepish smile, but turned to the boy behind Danny, "Shino, it should be okay. He was the one who warned me about the assassins, so I'm sure it should be fine."

There seemed to be a buzzing behind Danny and Shino spoke in the monotone again, "I'm afraid I won't until we make sure he won't do anything."

The dog boy barked out, "Yeah! How did he know about the assassins? He could be luring you into a false sense of security, and then he'll strike!"

Shino spoke up again, "Hinata, would you please check with your Byakugan?"

The girl stepped forward and nodded before making a hand sign and the veins around her eyes bulged and she said, "From the looks of it, he has no concealed weapons and his Chakra is at a low level."

"So you mean he's a civilian?" The dog boy asked.

Hinata nodded her head, "He is a civilian from the look of it, but his chakra seems to be more focused toward the physical half. The spiritual half, however, is nearly nonexistent."

Shino spoke up, "So is he dangerous?"

Hinata shook her head, "He shouldn't be, but what I'm trying to say is that it's strange. I haven't seen someone with chakra like that before."

Danny sighed, "Okay! I'm not dangerous! Can you let me go now?"

There was some shuffling and Shino stepped in front of Danny to join the other three. He stared at Danny and said, "So would you please inform us how you knew of the assassins?"

Danny nodded, "I heard them talking when Naruto left the area."

Shino nodded, "Alright, I would like to express my appreciation for your assistance in protecting a comrade," he said.

Danny smiled, "Sure thing!" he said.

Naruto went wide eyed, "You mean you can understand him when he gets like that?" he asked.

Danny snickered and nodded, "I can. My sister likes to use big words," he then remembered his situation and waved to them, "Hi, my name's Danny."

The three nodded and introduced themselves too, and Kiba pointed a finger at Danny, "What the hell are you doing here anyways!"

Danny went cross-eyed at the finger that was mere centimeters from his nose before glaring, "I just wanted to make sure that Naruto was okay!"

Naruto flashed a brilliant smile, "Hey, thanks, Danny! I'm fine!"

Danny nodded, "I can see that," he gently rubbed his neck in remembrance and shot them a look, "I'm glad that that blonde woman assigned such effective bodyguards."

Naruto scratched his head, "You mean Tsunade baa-chan?"

"So she's your grandmother?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, she's just an old bat and will be addressed as such," he stopped and looked around warily as if he thought someone would hit him, but when nothing happened, he turned back to Danny.

Danny laughed at his antics than said, "That's pretty cool. I'm glad you're okay," he paused then looked up at Naruto, "So, what you guys up to?"

**XxNarutoxX**

Naruto was so excited. Not only had a kid come up to him and warned him about a threat to his life, that same kid also asked to be his friend. Now Naruto loved it when he made friends, but the ones that started it were the ones that he really liked.

After the initial shock of his arrival, the three ninja and one civilian sat down and started talking. Of course, the talk soon escalated into a one-upping contest between Kiba and Naruto. Danny didn't seem to mind though.

In fact, sometimes he would add his own stories, and Naruto really liked the ones he told about the superhero named Danny Phantom. The stories were filled with Drama, humor, and heartbreak, but they always had a happy ending. Those were the stories that Naruto liked to hear.

They were getting into the stories so much that Naruto didn't even register the attack until it came down. Danny was in the middle of another of his stories, but suddenly, he froze mid-sentence, going wide eyed. Before Naruto could ask what was up, Danny suddenly stood up and shoved Naruto away as a giant boulder crashed down where Naruto once sat and Danny now lay.

Naruto went wide eyed, "Danny, no!"

Suddenly there was a loud, echoing laughter that filled the area and a man stepped onto a cliff from above. He wore the standard Oto shinobi outfit and his hair was brown and tied up in a bun.

"Well well well, It looks like I missed," he spat on the ground, "If that damn brat hadn't gotten in the way, I would have already finished you off. It's a good thing that I won't have to worry about that happening again."

Naruto growled, "You bastard! You'll pay for killing Danny!"

The man smirked, "I don't think so," he made a few hand seals, "Doton: Shibō no nadare."

Suddenly, more rocks began to rain down atop the four shinobi. Naruto prepared for the hit, but when none came, he looked up and gaped as Hinata protected them with her ultimate defense. When the debris cleared, Naruto got ready to fight the man, but he was stopped when he saw the man's form slumped over with the remnants of Shino's bugs over him.

Naruto was going to cheer, but he stopped when he looked back at the boulder where his friend's body would be. He felt his eyes prickle with tears as he slowly made his way toward the boulder. When he finally got to the boulder, he moved to push it away, but he had to jump away as a red beam exploded where he once stood.

Naruto looked up in shock to see another man looking down at him. This one was dressed in a blue suit with a black cape. His hair was put to look like devil horns. He had red eyes, sharp teeth, and blue skin.

"Who the hell are you!" Naruto yelled, but the man just sighed and shook his head. Before Naruto could respond, the man pulled out some sort of gun and pointed it at them. Before he could fire, however, a black blur flew into him and he went flying.

When the blur became visible, Naruto gasped at what he saw. It was the ghost that attacked him when he was cleaning the mansion! If he was fighting the man, did that mean that the man was also a ghost?"

Suddenly, he went pale. Kiba seemed to notice and he tried to reassure him, "Don't worry, Naruto. We'll protect you!"

Naruto freaked out and grabbed the collar of his jacket, "Not now, man!" he yelled franticly, "We don't stand a chance now! They're fucking ghosts!"

Kiba scrunched his nose, "There's no such thing. In fact-,"

He was interrupted when Hinata gasped. The three shinobi whipped their head over to her in worry.

She went wide eyed, "D-Danny-kun?"

Shino raised a brow, "Are you saying that that ghost is Danny-san?"

Hinata nodded, "Yes, he has the same tenketsu as Danny, but this time, it seems to be focused around the spiritual instead of the physical. Somehow the opposite as he was before.

Naruto turned frantic at her words, "Oh my god! I couldn't protect Danny, so he came back as a ghost to haunt me for my failure!"

He was about to freak out more, but they were interrupted when Danny came crashing down next to them.

"This is all very amusing," he said, "but do you think you guys could start running now? He is too powerful for me to keep this up for long, and I don't want to know why he put out a hit on you."

Naruto went wide eyed at his words, but he stopped when he heard the other ghost laugh. He looked up in time to see that the blue ghost had pulled out the gun again and fired it. Hitting all five of them and Naruto's world went dark.

**XxDannyxX**

Danny was a little nervous at first. When the boy, Shino, had first put a knife to his throat, he wasn't exactly sure how to respond, but he soon convinced them that he was no threat and he joined them.

The four of them were a very interesting bunch. Naruto was the typical hyperactive blonde, Kiba was a testosterone fueled teen that need to assert his dominance, Hinata was a timid girl who had a lot of power, but not the confidence to use it, and Shino was the strong, silent, businessy type.

They sat around watching as Naruto and Kiba had a man-off. The two would trow around stories of their awesomeness until Danny finally got tired of it and decided to change it up by joining in. He started to tell the stories of his adventures to them and they seemed to be enjoying it. Especially Naruto. The little blonde was practically bouncing with excitement.

Danny started to get into a new story, but suddenly, a man appeared in his view and he launched a rock toward them. He only had time to curse the lousy jobs of the bodyguards, but he shoved Naruto out of the way and turned intangible to go through the giant rock.

He only had time to hear Naruto shout, "Danny, no!" before he made his way through the ground and toward the enemy. He was about to jump out and knock him out, but he was stopped when the man made a few hand signs and the ground started shaking.

Danny finally shook his head to clear the surprise, but before he could react, a group of what looked like beetles swarmed around him. His mouth was open in a silent scream. When the bugs cleared, the man slumped to the ground.

Danny saw Naruto down below was going to cheer, but he stopped when he looked back at the boulder that Danny had moved him from. He saw the start of tears in the blonde's eyes as he moved toward the boulder. Naruto reached to pick up the boulder, but he stopped and had to jump back as a red beam exploded where he once stood.

Danny looked up to where the beam originated and he growled as Plasmius walked up and smiled down at the three shinobi.

"Who the hell are you!" Naruto yelled, Danny saw the annoyance flash on Plasmius face, but it was gone as quickly as it came, and he just shook his head. Instead, he decided to pull out a portal gun and Danny had a feeling that he didn't want him to hit Naruto. He kicked off the ground and tackled Plasmius with all of his force.

It did its job to knock him off balance, but that was it. Plasmius simply brushed his attack off and smiled at him, "I knew that that that boulder wasn't enough to do you in," his smile turned to a frowned, "Skulker was wrong about you," at Danny's curious look, he continued, "you did not gain weight,"

Danny nearly face faulted and Plasmius shook his head in amusemesnt, "Never the less. What matters is that I need that boy. Somehow, he has the key to stopping that snake."

Danny frowned at the man's words, but decided to save the shinobi now and think on the words later. He got into a fighting stance, but he frowned when he heard that Hinata had recognized him. He still didn't turn to them as she told about some weird spirit configuration, he was still fighting off the mad man, but he knew he was losing.

He reeled back to deliver a punch, but Naruto made a comment about him haunting him. And it was so ridiculous that it threw him off and he missed and Plasmius sent him into the dirt with a right hook.

As he looked up at the awestruck faces of his friends, he couldn't help but comment, "This is all very amusing," he said, "but do you think you guys could start running now? He is too powerful for me to keep this up for long, and I don't want to know why he put out a hit on you."

Naruto went wide eyed at his words, but he stopped and looked up as Vlad let out an evil laugh. After his maniacal trip ended, he pulled out the portal gun and shot them. Danny jumped out of the way as the portal began to grow over the three shinobi.

Danny looked up at Plasmius with hatred, "What do you have planned!"

Vlad just smiled, "Are you willing to follow them to find out?"

Danny wanted to argue, but the portal was closing and so was his choices. He finally scoffed, showed Vlad the middle finger , and jumped into the portal after his friends.

**End**

**A.N. Here's a joke:**

**Question:**** How'd the Hyūga make a killing at the comedy hour?**

**Answer: With his 8 Trigrams 64 Punch lines.**

**Lololol**

**Shibō no nadare: Avalanche of death**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**XxSamxX**

Sam looked up at Orochimaru and asked, "So, what's the point of keeping us in this cage?"

Orochimaru looked up from cleaning his nails and gave her a smile so fake that it was almost sickly, "Why Samantha-chan, if I did not imprison you, then you and Tucker-kun would have gotten in the way of my plans."

Sam's eye twitched at the title, but still asked, "How could we possibly get in the way?"

Orochimaru attempted a shrug, "I have no clue how weaklings such as yourself could possibly hinder the plans, but according to Vlad-dono, you two along with Daniel-kun have gotten in the way for his plans. It might just be because he himself is weak, but I still don't want to take that chance. Now with you and Tucker-kun here, and Daniel-kun trapped outside the portal, there is no one to stop me!"

Sam opened her mouth to ask another question, but Orochimaru held up a hand, "Now it's my turn to ask a question,"

Sam reluctantly nodded, "Alright," she said.

"How is it that you can understand and communicate with me?"

Sam blinked in confusion, "What?"

Orochimaru smiled and Sam suppressed a shudder, "Oh isn't that cute? You didn't even notice. My dear Samantha-chan, we are currently speaking a different language than the one that Vlad-dono, and, I would assume, you speak." Sam remained confused and Orochimaru continued, "When Vlad-dono and I planned out our attack, he had to use a device to translate between the two of us."

Sam frowned. A device? She quickly searched her person for anything, but she frowned when her pockets held no such device. Then she remembered the Fenton ear communicator and pulled it out curiously.

Orochimaru looked at her and said, "Koto wa, hon'yaku-shadesu ka?"

Sam's eyes went wide and she put the communicator back in her ear, "Holy crap that was Japanese. How the hell did Mr. Fenton make a communicator that translated Japanese?"

Tucker walked up from behind her and shrugged, "Mr. Fenton's inventions don't always work right, or in some cases work too well. I'm assuming he made it to talk to ghosts and he got the translator setting screwed up."

Sam rubbed the area between her eyes, "I'm not even sure I want to know."

Orochimaru waved back their attention, "As amusing as that was, I think we have more pressing matters."

Sam couldn't help herself. She ran up to the bars and shouted, "You'll never get away with whatever your planning!"

The man just laughed in his creepy, effeminate way, "kukukuku, Even if you knew what we were planning, you would never even get a chance. We figured that as long as that third child is out there, we have a chance to lose, so I have sent Vlad out to make sure that Daniel-kun is… busy."

Sam gasped, "You fiend!"

Orochimaru shrugged again, "That's a harsh word," he grinned maliciously, "Harsh but accurate," when she frowned at him, he continued, "There is another boy that threatens our plans too, so Vlad-dono figured he could just get both while he was out. If my shinobi fail me and do not dispose of Naruto-kun, then I'll count on him finishing the job."

**XxDannyxX **

Danny waited for the portal to drop them before he looked around his surroundings. He found himself inside of what looked to be a jail cell. He tried the bars, but they were coated with some sort of ghost resistant material, so he couldn't phase through.

He turned human again and turned to look over the others and he sighed in relief when he found them just unconscious. It was a shame that the portal gun was tough on first timers. He was about to try to revive them, but he was stopped by a voice behind him.

"Well well well, Daniel, I didn't expect you to recover so soon," He whipped around to see Vlad walking toward him with a patronizing clap.

"Cheese head!" he yelled. He turned into his ghost form and stood in a fighting stance, but Vlad waved his hands in front of him.

"Now wait just a minute, Daniel, it's not what you think."

"Oh really?" he snarled , "It looks like you kidnapped me and my friends after sending an assassin after us."

Vlad shrugged, "I guess it is what it looks like, but my reasons are probably different from what you think."

Danny threw his hand to the side, "Because the assassination attempts on Naruto failed, you have taken upon yourself to finish the job yourself. I just got in the way."

Vlad's smile dropped and Danny knew that he had gotten it right. That is until the man grinned viciously and began to cackle maniacally, "Very good, Daniel! Your deduction capabilities have improved. You even learned the victim's name and contacted the village leader to form a counter measure," his grin turned into a smirk, "That's exactly why you should join me! With your clever mind and my power and money, we'll grow to own the world!"

Danny sighed, "I said it before, I'll say it again: You are one seriously crazed-up Fruit Loop."

Vlad's eye twitched, but he shrugged, "Very well, I didn't to expect to convince you just like that," he sent a menacing glare, "However, your conclusion is a bit off. You say that I wanted to finish the job that the assassins failed? Well, why would I want to get rid of my trump card?"

Danny frowned, "Aren't you working with that Orochimaru guy?"

Vlad frowned, "I'm flattered that you would expect so low of me that you think I would support assassination of children. Well, I am not. I'm sorry to say that I now consider my contract with Orochimaru null-and-void. I usually pride myself on my ability to tolerate psychos, but Orochimaru is a little 'over the top' to me. I am not exactly sure why, but that boy, Naruto, has the key to stopping his plans. I would just take Orochimaru down and move on, but he is too powerful for me to defeat him alone. This is why I wanted to enlist your help."

Danny frowned, but after some thinking, he conceded. "Alright, Vlad, I'll bite. What do you got for me?"

Vlad gave a wicked grin, "Excellent."

**XxNarutoxX**

Naruto awoke to the sound of voices beside him. Due to his ninja training, he didn't move as soon as he woke up and he steadied his breathing to keep the façade of sleep. He felt a cool metal pressed up against his ear, but he couldn't move to inspect it without giving himself away.

However, he did hear the two voices talking beside him. It sounded like Danny was talking to another person. There was a strange conversation going on between the two. Danny seemed to be scolding the other man because he seemed to be worried about them. He was secretly relieved because this meant that Danny wasn't actually an enemy.

He was inwardly nodding with pride at Danny unraveling the man's plan, but it stopped when the man cackled and offered the chance to join forces. Naruto sighed in relief again when Danny refused. He then listened to the man explain his distain and eventual betrayal of Orochimaru. When Danny agreed, he was a bit nervous about going against Orochimaru, but he decided to listen to the plan.

"Alright, Vlad, I'll bite. What do you got for me?"

There was a pause and Vlad said, "Excellent," there was the rustle of footsteps and Vlad walked further away, "As you can see, I have placed devices into the ear of your 'friends' and it would do best if you didn't remove them," there was a pause before he continued, "Ooo, the scary eyes!" there was a tiny explosion, "Now if you calm down, I'll explain. These are translators. Since these people speak Japanese, it will allow them to understand and communicate with us. I'm sure you didn't notice, but your ear communicator has the same affect. That's why you could understand them before."

Danny made an 'o' noise.

Vlad continued, "With our newly established communication, we will be able to come up with a plan to

completely defeat him. We just need to wait for the other guests to get up. I was hoping to understand why Orochimaru seemed to be so concerned with this Naruto."

Danny made a thinking grunt, "Did the guy mention anything special?"

"I'm not sure, but he said that demons and ghosts don't mix."

Naruto tensed, but did his best not to move at the comment. He should have known that more people would be after the damn fox. Why couldn't anything just come easy for him? He calmed himself down and he listened again only to be met with silence.

Suddenly, Vlad burst out laughing, "I must say, you are very good at feigning unconsciousness. If you hadn't tensed when I had said demon, I would have never noticed."

With that, Naruto knew he had been caught. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. When he peaked out from behind his hands, Danny and a man was staring at him. The man was wearing a suit and tie and his silver hair was tied up in a ponytail. This must have been the Vlad that Danny was talking about.

He looked at the man's calculating gaze and scratched the back of his neck, "Maa maa, I guess I'm not good enough to fool you."

The man smiled, "Did you learn anything interesting?"

Naruto blushed at getting caught before he sighed and said, "I think I might know why Orochimaru want me, but I was wondering why he would worry whether or not demon mixed with ghosts."

Vlad sighed, "I might as well tell you two since I need your help. Our original plan was to siphon ghost energy from the ghost zone and use it to power a device that would let us rule both dimensions, but it was unstable. I tried to convince him to stop, but he refused my advice and tried to continue. When I tried to stop him, he defeated me soundly. Now he only thinks of me as a lowly henchman."

Naruto raised his hand, "Um, did you just say that you were taking energy from a ghost dimension?" Vlad nodded and Naruto paled, "Does that mean that you two are ghosts?"

Vlad gave him a wicked grin and moved toward the bars, causing Naruto to shrink back as two black rings went around his body and went in opposite directions and changing his appearance. He now looked like the ghost that had attacked him in the forest, "You would be correct there, my boy," he said.

Naruto backed into a corner as the man opened the bars and strolled toward him. Naruto barely noticed when Danny tried to tackle him from the side, only to be wrapped in a red net that shot from the ghost's hand.

"What are you going to do?" Danny shouted from around his bonds.

"Nothing," the ghost once known as Vlad sneered, He reached down and lifted Naruto up with by his collar, "I just wasn't to 'inspire' a bit of loyalty from our new recruit."

Naruto started to whimper and began to squirm, but the man's grip was too tight. He brought his hand closer to Naruto's face and his hand began to glow red. As the fear overtook him, he felt a burning sensation in his stomach and suddenly, a tail of orange energy shot out and wrapped around the ghost, shocking him and causing him to scream. He dropped Naruto and was propelled out of the cage and the door shut behind him and the tail receded. As the ghost passed the door, the red energy disappeared off of Danny and he ran to the downed blonde.

Naruto was coughing and gasping for air as he pulled himself to a sitting position. Danny kneeled beside him and asked, "What was that about?"

Naruto chewed his lip, "I'm not too sure."

"Are you alright?"

Naruto nodded and a thought hit him, "Wait… since you're from his dimension, does that mean that you are a ghost too?"

Danny looked down, embarrassed, "Yeah I am," he quickly waved his hands up, "but I won't do anything to you! I promise."

Naruto remained wary, "Alright," he said slowly, "So care to explain anything else that I might want to know?"

Danny shrugged, "I know as much as you do about Vlad's plan, but I can explain more about my dimension."

Naruto nodded, "Alright, what's your hometown like?"

Danny smiled, "My parents are really weird. They go around screaming about weird stuff."

Naruto scrunched his nose, "What kind of stuff?"

Danny shrugged, "The stuff ranges. It goes from simple stuff, like pudding and ham, to hunting ghosts."

Naruto snickered, "You're dad goes around screaming about ham?"

Danny chuckled and pushed Naruto playfully, "Shut up, you can't say that your parents don't act weird."

Naruto's smile fell and he looked down, "I don't have parents."

Danny sputtered before going silent and an awkward silence descended over the two. Naruto couldn't stand it, so he thought back to what Danny said, and a thought hit him. He shook his head, "Wait, your parents hunt ghosts? But I thought that you were ghosts."

Danny chuckled and scratched the back of his neck, "I'm actually half ghost. I was originally a human before I got into an accident in my family's lab. I need to hide my abilities because this power I have inside might scare them and I don't want them to reject me," he sighed and looked down before laughing bitterly, "I guess it's hard for you to imagine that kind of thing though, right? After all, you're loved by your village."

Naruto subconsciously reached down and rubbed his stomach before he looked up and blinked owlishly, "What do you mean that I'm loved by my village?"

Danny gave him a curious look, "Yeah, the villagers all praise you for your skill and say that you will go really far. There were a few that were worried that you would lose control, whatever they meant by that, but the majority of them were very proud to live in the same place as you."

Naruto went slack jawed and Danny chuckled, "Don't tell me that you didn't notice. They speak very highly of your skills."

Naruto shook his head and spoke quietly, "I thought that they were all scared of me."

Danny looked at him curiously, "Why would they be scared?"

Naruto gulped and shook his head, "I can't tell you."

Danny sighed, "Does this have anything to do with when you tensed during our conversation? You know, when I mentioned my being scared of fear and rejection because of my power?"

Naruto had an inner debate with himself, but eventually he sighed in defeat. Danny was in the same situation as him, so he might understand. He looked up with a new fire in his eyes, "Alright I'll tell you, but brace yourself."

Danny nodded and he gave a look of equal determination.

Naruto closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and quickly shouted, "I have a powerful demon sealed in my gut."

He opened one eye to see Danny's reaction, but the boy was still sitting there with that look on his face. He slowly moved back into a relaxed sitting position and Danny blinked. He blinked again. And again. Just as Naruto was about to lose it from the suspense, Danny released a breath, "That's it? Geeze, man, you made it sound like some horrible dirty little secret."

Naruto frowned and blushed before growing angry, "It is! I have a monster in my belly that can completely level mountains! People could be terrified of me!"

Danny frowned, "Are you going to turn into it and attack me?" After Naruto quickly shook his head, Danny shrugged and said, "Then I don't have any problem with it. I've seen equally bad situations if not worse."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, "Worse?"

Danny gave a mischievous smirk, "One of my friends had the ability to turn into a dragon that rampages and attacks people when she's mad. Another one is a wolf that can cut through dimensions. Finally, there's this girl who goes around shooting anything that even resembles a ghost and she ends up causing more mischief," his smile softened at Naruto's uneasy look and he patted the younger boy on the shoulder, "Trust me, I've had my share of weird."

Naruto smiled uneasily, "Thanks," he started to fidget and looked down, "I guess I can tell you about my suspicions since you took the news well. I don't think that Kyuubi's chakra works well with ghosts."

Danny frowned, "Is Kyuubi your demon's name?" Naruto nodded and Danny continued, "Alright. We'll see about this. I'll turn into a ghost and see."

Naruto nodded and he held back a gasp when two rings surrounded Danny before separating and turning him into a ghost. Danny leaned down and touched Naruto. Nothing happened.

Danny 'hmm'ed and sat down cross-legged, "Alright, how about prolonged exposure," he placed his hand on his shoulder. Naruto tried to think of how cold Danny's hand. It only reminded him the state of the older boy.

Again, nothing happened, so Danny sighed, "I guess that that didn't work. Let's see if ill-intent gets it going," before Naruto could react, Danny smacked him in the back of the head.

"Hey!" Naruto glared at the offending boy and Danny smiled, "From what I saw, that wasn't the first time you were hit, and this is for the sake of science, so suck it up."

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms, "Alright, well, did it work?"

Danny crossed his arms and tilted his head, "Nothing happened. Let's try ecto-energy."

Before Naruto could ask what that was, Danny's hand started glowing green and he moved to touch Naruto. Before Naruto could even react, a red tail shot out and wrapped around Danny's wrist. He let out a strangled yelp and pulled his hand away, "I think we found out how to get a reaction."

**End**

**A.N. 8 Trigrams 64 Punch lines LOL**

**K, so I had to stop there cause I went past my word limit. It took longer because I kept wanting to cut it off as a cliff hanger every 500 words, but I know that's not cool, so I edited around it.**

**Koto wa, hon'yaku-shadesu ka: Is that your translator**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Danny and Naruto were so busy talking that they almost didn't notice the other three waking up. After explaining the situation to them, Danny watched as the four shinobi went to another corner to have a private conversation.

He decided against getting offended and went with trying to figure out some way that they could beat this ghost energy collecting. Plasmius still hadn't come back, so he was stuck in the cage. He was about to see if the ninja were done, but he was stopped by a green flash and two familiar voices.

""You stupid vultures! You could have given a better landing!"

He heard the familiar accent respond, "Next time, don't get stuck in a cage!"

Danny smiled and turned toward them and saw Sam having a stare down with the lead vulture ghost while Tucker lay disoriented on the ground. He ran over to give him a hand up.

"Danny! You're alright!" he yelled.

Danny smiled and helped him up, but the arrival seemed to get the attention of the other people in the room. Naruto walked up to Sam and leaned down to look her in the eye. She quickly looked down with a blush, but soon, the blush turned to anger and she snapped, "What do you want!"

Naruto backed up, scratching his cheek, "You're really scary."

Danny expected her to freak out at him, so he was surprised when she smiled and patted Naruto on the shoulder. Before he could ask what was up, Tucker walked up to Hinata and stared at her. She too looked down with a blush, but didn't look up.

"What's up with your eyes?" he asked.

Sam smacked him in the back of the head, earning a yelp and she sighed, "Have some tact, man."

Hinata smiled as Tucker rubbed his injury and she shook her head, "No, it's alright. I get asked that a lot by people out of my village. They allow me to see almost 360 degrees and I can see the energy in the body."

Danny had to strain to hear her since she was speaking so quietly, but what she was saying made sense. After all, she was able to tell that he was half ghost because of his energy signal. He waited for the others to get acquainted.

Finally, after everyone got their jollies, he turned to the cell bars and shouted, "Hey, Plasmius! We met up! Now let up out and tell us the plan!"

Danny sighed as Plasmius glided into the room and he transformed into Danny Phantom. Plasmius opened the door and led them to a small table.

"My apologies for locking you up, but I needed you all to get along so that we could get this plan to actually work," he turned to Naruto, "Do you have any idea why you would be able to stop Orochimaru's plans?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes. My chakra has an adverse effect with ghosts. If I come in contact with ecto-energy, them my energy lashes out to protect me."

Plasmius nodded, "Alright, very good. Is there any way we can harvest that energy to destroy Orochimaru's energy Portal?"

Naruto shrugged, so Plasmius turned to Tucker, "I may need your assistance. I have reverse engineered the Fenton wrist ray and I would like you to help me create a new version that converts this energy into a beam. We will use this against him."

Tucker nodded reluctantly.

Plasmius smiled and looked at the rest of them, "There is no doubt that Orochimaru will have people to defend him. Due to the gravity of our past partnership, there is a high chance that he has employed some of my ghostly henchmen. Therefore, we need to find a way for you all to fight off ghosts."

Hinata started to say something, but it wasn't loud enough to hear, so everyone whipped their heads to the side to look at her. This caused her to shrink back.

Sam noticed this and she glared at everyone before leaving Hinata to the side to talk. When they were finished, Sam looked at them and smiled, "Hinata says that because the energy of ghosts is incomplete and is only composed of the spirit half; you should be able to use your chakra to do damage since the incomplete energy will fall when faced with complete energy. Her Jyuuken will be especially useful."

Naruto nodded and patted her on the back, "Way to go, Hinata! That's a brilliant idea!"

As soon as his hand made contact with her shoulder, her face lit up and she released a breath before falling unconscious. Naruto became frantic and ran to her side and caught her before she hit the ground. Before he could ask for help, Sam waved him off and she leaned next to the fallen girl. Naruto pouted and walked away.

Plasmius chuckled, "As amusing as that was, we have something more important matters to handle. While Tucker and I work on the ghost ray, you all will need to find a way to do something against the ghosts. To help you out, the vultures will be your test subjects."

The vultures started sweating under the dangerous gaze of four people. Before they could run, Plasmius appeared behind them, "You don't mind, do you?" he asked.

The leader chuckled nervously, "Of course not, sir."

Plasmius nodded, "Very well."

**XxOxX**

The next few hours were spent by the group preparing for the big confrontation. Tucker and Plasmius created the Yoki emitter, and Naruto proceeded to practice using it. Hinata practiced her Jyuuken, and Shino decided to rely on his bugs.

When it was time for Kiba to try to figure out something, he drew a blank. His chakra control sucked, so he couldn't do anything with that. His attacks were all physical, so that sucked too. He ended up joining Tucker as the 'backup' as Sam called it.

When he tried to use one of those ghost fighting equipment, he blew them all up, so it left them with Sam's own Fenton wrist ray, and the Fenton peeler. They refused to let him go anywhere near it.

Plasmius pulled down a whiteboard and pointed to a diagram of a map, "Alright! So the room is designed with easy access to the portal, and we should be able to find it with relative ease. We will try to fight off the army while a small group will sneak into the throne room. I suggest that this small group be comprised of Daniel, Naruto and myself.

Before you argue, I have my reason. I figure that as the two half ghosts, we will stand the best chance. We also need Naruto for his advantage over ghosts."

Naruto raised his hand, "I can help fight the army too!" he scrunched his nose, "Apparently, I can't make a copy of your doohickey, so my clones won't be able to use it, so I figured that I could run in and rasengan their asses. I mean, it's pure chakra after all."

Plasmius frowned, "Are you telling me that you can duplicate yourself?"

Naruto nodded eagerly, "Yup! I can help against the army!"

Plasmius rubbed his chin, "How much would you be able to provide without causing fatigue?"

Naruto scratched his head, "Last I checked, I created around a thousand."

A wicked smirk grew on Plasmius's face, "Oh that will work perfectly fine!"

**XxSamxX**

Sam looked down from Plasmius's version of the specter speeder. She could feel her confidence slipping away as she counted the vast number of ghosts. They ranged from skeletons to dragons to blobs and monsters. They all stood in front of a large castle that she figured was the base of operations.

Naruto looked down and smiled, "This should be fun!"

Sam gave him a funny look, "I thought that you were the most terrified of the ghosts!"

Naruto shrugged, "That was before I found out that I could actually fight them. Now that I know I can, I will kick their asses."

Sam smiled and nodded as they set down a couple of miles away. Sam frowned and looked at the four shinobi through her suit, "How come you guys don't have to wear protection in the ghost zone?"

Naruto smiled, "Plasmius told us that Orochimaru projected a layer of chakra around him that stopped any ecto-intrusion, so we just did the same. We'll be fine."

Sam sighed but nodded. Plasmius signaled and the two groups split up. She watched at Danny turned Naruto intangible and flew through the ground toward the castle before she turned to the other four. She was put in charge, "Alright, so Tucker and Kiba will remain in the vehicle and will be gotten when this over," she turned to the clone that Naruto left behind, "Alright, so can you create your copies now?"

Naruto nodded and placed his hand in a cross and in a cloud of smoke, they were surrounded by a sea of orange. She nodded, "Alright guys. Let's cause us a distraction."

They needed no prompting and they launched off. Sam was sure to pay attention when she could to the actions of her teammates. Hinata was gracefully dancing around the monsters and causing them to explode with a palm strike. Shino's bugs were swarming the ghosts he came across and the ghosts were slowly being eaten away. She turned to see the clones and was surprised to see swirling blue balls in their hands that destroyed whatever it touched.

She pointed her ray gun at another ghost and blew it up before ducking a swipe and shooting another ghost to the side. She ducked under a high kick and took out another. She turned to Hinata and shouted, "How are you guys doing?"

Hinata ducked an uppercut before palm striking and dispersing another, "We're doing fine, we just have to keep this up until they stop the Portal, right?"

Sam nodded, "We shouldn't have to wait long, the Yoki emitter is long ranged."

She looked up just as a large cloud descended over them. She watched as the cloud wrapped around the ghosts and she cringed at the pained screams that came out and the scraping of bugs filed the area. When they finished, it seemed to have taken down the number by quite a lot. However, she resisted a panic when the bugs began to fall to the ground, squealing in pain.

She looked over to Shino and frowned, "What's wrong? Was there an insect repellent or something?"

Shino harrumphed and walked to the nearest bug and kneeled beside it. After a moment, he stood up again and frowned, "They got brain freeze."

Tucker snickered and Sam ignored him, "Alright, can you still fight?"

Shino shook his head, "I cannot until they are back up to health."

Sam nodded, "Alright, it looks like we're left with the girls to finish the job."

She prepared to charge another laser, but she was stopped by an explosion from the castle. This seemed to spook the ghosts and they all made a break for it. She looked up to see people coming from the explosion and she smiled, but it quickly slipped away when she saw their state.

**XxDannyxX**

Plasmius signaled and the two groups split up. Danny reached over and grabbed Naruto under the arms and turned them both intangible.

Naruto looked uncertain, "My tummy feel funny."

They went through the floor and came into the castle before sneaking their way through the hall. They had to jump to the side when the occasional guard came through the halls. In the end, they ended up in the main room.

They snuck into the area and were surprised when no one was in the room, and Naruto made his way toward the Portal. He placed the device and was about to shoot the Yoki into the Portal. He reached to push the button, but he was stopped when a blur crashed into him and sent him flying into the wall.

Danny looked in horror where his friend once stood, there was now another man who was dressed in the uniform of the sound village, but he had green hair and his eyes glowed red.

Naruto sat up slowly and wiped blood off of his lip, "Cheap shot," he said. When he jumped down from the groove made by his body, the Yoki emitter crumbled and fell from his wrist.

"Uh oh," Danny said, "what do we do now?"

The man cackled, "Lord Orochimaru is too important to deal with you trash, so he has sent me to finish you off," he put his hands out and green energy floated around his hands and formed creatures similar to the ghosts outside.

Danny inwardly swore as he fought his way through the crowd, but his worries lessened when the blur of orange and blue paved through and made their way through the crowd.

Danny sighed and ran toward the enemy. He simply possessed him and had him walk into the Portal. The research said that the Portal was completely comprised of ecto-energy, so it would kill him eventually. When the creatures had no one left to command them, they screamed and ran away.

Danny scratched his head, "That was anticlimactic."

Just as the words left his mouth, the machine with the Portal started to shake and the green swirl began to fluctuate.

Plasmius frowned, "It must have absorbed energy other than ecto-energy! It's become unstable!" he turned to Naruto, "Hurry and use the Yoki emitter!"

Naruto shook his head, "I can't! That nameless guy destroyed it when he attacked me!"

Plasmius frowned, "But we have to get your energy into the portal!"

Naruto shrugged, and before he could do anything else, Plasmius grabbed him by the collar and tossed him into the Portal. Danny watched in horror as the portal closed began to grow unstable and collapsed on itself.

Danny dived into the portal after Naruto. He looked in horror as orange energy began to leak from the unconscious boy and he tried to pull him out. He couldn't budge him. Danny looked around him at the fluctuating portal and had to think fast because the portal seemed to be taking his energy too. He grabbed Naruto and turned intangible.

It didn't do much, but it was enough to move slowly toward the closing portal out. He pulled Naruto out and he felt his skin prickle and he quickly turned them both intangible as the room exploded. He slowly made his way down the building, carrying Naruto bridal style.

He stumbled out onto the cobblestone floor and the others ran up to him. He handed Naruto to Kiba before moving to lean on Sam. He looked over to Hinata who was scanning Naruto with her Byakugan, "How is he?"

She shook her head, "His chakra is dangerously low. We have to make sure he rests to recover.

Sam frowned, "Say, what happened to ol' cheese head?"

Danny frowned, "He tried to kill Naruto and made a break for it."

Sam scoffed, "I knew we shouldn't have trusted him," she paused, "Well, at least it's over."

**XxOxX**

Once Naruto recovered, the Phantom team took Vlad's vehicle and dropped the shinobi off at their dimension. Since Orochimaru's attempt at gathering ghost energy was foiled, they figured that the assassination attempts would end. As the shinobi stood at the opening to the portal, they turned for a last goodbye.

"See you guys later!" Naruto smiled.

Sam returned the smile, "Probably not, but it would be cool if it ever did happen."

"Yeah!" Tucker said, "If you guys are ever in our dimension again, be sure to look us up."

They smiled and parted. As they started their way come, Danny looked over to Sam, "So, how did you manage to cover for us since we have been gone this whole time?"

Sam smiled, "oh, I've got it covered."

**XxOxX**

In Danny's room, there sat three mannequins. The three were dressed as Sam, Danny, and Tucker, but they all three had paunches and smiley faces. People looked from the street at the three figures and assumed that the three kids were in there.

Sam designed it to give the appearance, and because she knew only an idiot would fall for them, she locked the door so that they couldn't actually see them. If someone came to knock on the door, then she had an IPod that would play responses to voice activated commands.

She figured that this would be enough to satisfy curious onlookers.

First was Jazz. She knocked on the door and heard, "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you were alright. You've been in there for a while." she said.

"We're fine. We're just working on a school project," She heard.

"Do you want help? Maybe I could make a suggestion."

"No thank you, we don't need help. It's a do it alone as a group thing."

Jazz sighed, "Alright, guys. I was just coming up to tell you that dinner is ready."

"This could take a while, could you put some food in the fridge for me?"

"It's ham. I don't know if I can keep Dad from eating it."

"That's alright. If he does, then I can make something else."

Jazz sighed and nodded, "Alright, I suppose I'm glad that you're on the ball."

"Touchdown!"

Jazz quirked an eyebrow and reached for the door, but shook her head and went back downstairs.

Then Jack came. He knocked on the door and he heard, "What do you want?"

Jack smiled big, "I am respecting your privacy by knocking, but displaying my authority by coming in anyways!"

He grabbed a battering ram and smashed the door down and looked at the three figures. He ground his teeth and walked up to the Danny mannequin and frowned.

He pulled back up and smiled, "Boy, you guys are working hard up here!"

He turned around when an IPod sounded, "Yup! We're going to do well in class!"

He frowned, "Not only that, but you've got an IPod speaking for you so that you don't have to talk! Brilliant! If I did that, then I could get away from your mother's 'lovey-dovey' talks. I'll go downstairs now and set it up. Don't worry! I'll make sure that no one comes up and disturbs you for the rest of the night."

He rounded the corner before sticking his head back around and frowning, "Hey, did you guys gain weight?" he shrugged and left.

**Total End**

**A.N. Haw haw haw! :D 64 Punchlines**

**I understand that there isn't much to this story, but it's something, right?**

…

…

**Right?**

**Now I would appreciate it if you would review. Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
